The Moss Series
by Mossstar
Summary: Mosskit is a young kit about to be apprenticed. But before her ceremony, and enemy Clan captures her and now she is a prisoner. Able to speak to her best friend through the power of the moon, she calls for help. But then she is captured again...R&R!
1. Alligainces

Allegiances

IceClan

Leader: Silverstar

Deputy: Burntfoot

Medicine Cat: Silverstorm Apprentice: Burrpaw

Queens: Goldenheart Kits: Mosskit

Warriors: Sandheart

Smallclaw

Softwind

Sandheart

Blacktail

Littletail

Elders: Bluepool

Rouges

Stone

Maple

Birch

Dogwood

Oak


	2. Proulouge

**_Prologue _**

_SilverStar took a deep breath,_ causing icy fog to come from her mouth. The days were slowly growing longer. The leaf-bare snow was melting, leaving only the cold-cracked ground for one's paws to step on. Prey was hard to find in such weather.

SilverStar stalked deeper into the dry reeds. Suddenly her sharp ears picked up a scuttle. She instinctively went into a hunter's crouch, then opened her mouth, just a bit. Water vole. SilverStar crept closer to the stream. The water vole was busy looking for seeds.

She pinpointed it, then sprang.

SilverStar took it's life quickly; the vole never knew what hit it. With the fresh sweet smelling odor of the vole wafting up the silver queen's nostrils, she headed back to camp.

She was greeted by her deputy, Burntfoot, who was her apprentice before he was made Warrior. "Good morning SilverStar." Burntfoot dipped her head in acknowledgment. SilverStar dropped the vole. "Morning Burntfoot. Have any luck hunting?"

A special bond had formed between them when apprentice and mentor. "Just a couple of rabbits and a blackbird. You?" Burntfoot replied. "That's all that I caught." SilverStar flicked her ear towards the water vole she had caught earlier.

"You have turned into a skillful hunter Burntfoot." SilverStar recognized. Burntfoot blushed. "T-thanks SilverStar..." Burntfoot stammered. SilverStar looked at the pitiful pile of fresh-kill. "I'm going to lead a hunting patrol. Do you want to come?"

Burntfoot nodded. "Go ask Sandheart if she wants to join us." Burntfoot dipped her head once more and ran off. SilverStar sighed in contentment. She was lucky to lead a clan like this. But she still had responsibilities. Iceclan was expecting an attack from Stormclan. SilverStar narrowed her eyes at the thought.

She shook her head to clear it as Burntfoot ran toward her with Sandheart on his heels. SilverStar beckoned with her tail for them to follow, then sprinted into the heather.

When the three of them came back to camp, they had collected two fish, a vole, three mice, and one rabbit. They all proudly dropped their catch into the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done, both of you." praised SilverStar. "You now may eat." They both thankfully took their share and padded away. SilverStar took a fish for herself and padded to her den. When she finished, she was full of energy.

Then she heard a high piched yowl. SilverStar peeked out of her den. Stormclan!

All of her cats moved up in a defensive line. RunningStar, leader of StormClan, stepped forward. "What do you want now RunningStar?" growled Burntfoot. RunningStar flicked his ear in annoyance. "I still want this territory." he retorted.

SilverStar padded out of her den. "No more demands RunningStar." she hissed. "If you refuse, then we'll have to fight." RunningStar meowed simply. "The answer is always no. You know that!"

SilverStar growled coolly. "You fools!" RunningStar yowled. "We are the most powerful clan ever!" He turned to his Warriors.

"Stormclan! Attack!"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**M**osskit breathed in deeply then_ let the frosty air escape her lungs. Icy steam came from her mouth. Then she yawned a big yawn, big and wide so you could see her spiky white teeth.

She glanced at her mother, Goldenheart, and stood up and padded outside. She stretched and yawned again. Her eyes wandered around camp. Then up to the moon.

She blinked slowly. For some odd reason, she always found the moon comforting.

She closed her eyes and wondered. Then she snapped them open again. Sandheart crawled out of the Warrior's den and stretch and yawned just like Mosskit. Then she spotted Mosskit. "Good morning Mosskit!" Sandheart greeted, padding toward her.

"A little chilly out today, 'Eh?" Mosskit nodded agreement. "Well," began Sandheart,"Isn't today the day you turn six moons?"

Mosskit looked up and quivered with excitement. "Yes!" Mosskit purred with delight.

She had waited a long time for this. Sandheart gave a little chuckle and meowed,"You will make a fine Warrior one day Mosskit."

Mosskit's yellow eyes gleamed with pleasure. "T-thank you Sandheart!" she stammered. Sandheart purred. "Well, off to hunt! See you at the ceremony!" And with that she bounded away.

Mosskit looked up at Silverpelt and sat down. So many stars! She shook her head. There was a rustle in the bushes.

She looked over to see who it was. The Evening patrol. She went over to greet them. "Smallclaw!" Mosskit mewed. Smallclaw turned to look at her.

"Hey Mosskit." Smallclaw nudged her affectionately. Mosskit purred. Ever since Mosskit could see, the pair had been best friends.

"How was patrol?" asked Mosskit. "Just like any other." she replied. She narrowed her eyes "Yet-"

Her voice was cut off by a yowl. Smallclaw and Mosskit spun around.

While they were talking, a Stormclan Warrior had attacked an Iceclan elder. Squinting, Mosskit could make out gray fur.

Bluepool!

Yowling, Smallclaw leapt in to the fray. Mosskit watched intently, wanting to learn every move that Smallclaw used. She was so into this that she did not hear,"Mosskit! No!"

Fiery hot pain slashed across Mosskit back. She gasped as a Stormclan Warrior picked her up by the scruff of her neck and ran out of camp.

Mosskit heard a faint yowl of loss. She struggled vainly. But she could not muster much energy.

There were rustles in the bushes behind them. "They're giving chase!" a Stormclan Warrior yowled.

They ran into a sprint. Mosskit looked at the journey ahead and felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and blackness over took her...

When Mosskit woke up, she was confused that she wasn't in the nursery. Then she realized it.

Anxious and alone, she trembled. She was still trembling when a cat came in. Mosskit was in a pit, too high for her to climb but just right for the other cats.

The visitor was a brown tom with black splotches. Then there came another cat that bounded after the brown cat. This new cat was black with a white tipped tail.

He sat down next to the first cat. Leader and deputy? Mosskit guessed. "Hello puny one." The brown tom sneered. "You are our prisoner."

Mosskit trembled more fiercely now. "I am RunningStar, leader of Stormclan and this is my deputy, Ravencloud. In order to be the happiest prisoner you can be..."

RunningStar's eyes burned into Mosskit's, "...You must follow the rules. "Rule number one: Stay in the pit. Rule number two: No noises. Rule number three:..."

Mosskit shut her eyes as tight as they would go, "...respect every cat in Stormclan!" RunningStar yowled. Mosskit's eyes snapped open. "That's better." RunningStar softened.

"If you chose to break a rule, there will be serious consiquensises." He turned around. "That is all." They both left.

Mosskit was alone again.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**G**oldenheart yowled again. Silverstar nuzzled_ her sympathetically, but it didn't comfort the kitless queen.

Goldenheart shook her head. "Will it do any good?" she croaked. Her head hung low, she slunked back into the nursery.

Silverstar watched her go. "I'm so sorry." Softwind apologized, dipping her head in shame.

Silverstar turned, her tail drooped. "It's not your fault. You did your best." Softwind had a determination flaring in her hazel eyes.

"I WILL get back Mosskit, no matter what it takes!" she meowed defiantly. "We can't just let her stay in StormClan!"

Silverstar eyed her carefully. "We can't go to war just for one kit." she said slowly. Smallclaw padded up, her eyes dull with grief and pain.

"I'll go with you Softwind." she meowed, wincing from a deep gash in her shoulder.

"No one is going to risk their lives saving Mosskit!" snapped Silverstar. She dipped her head in grief for the lost kit.

"We just can't."

"We can't!" Softwind's eyes blazed.

"We can't." Silverstar repeated.

Softwind dug her claws into the ground while Smallclaw looked up at the moon. Suddenly, her eyes flashed.

"We MUST!" she hissed.

While Silverstar shook her head, she wondered what had passed through the warrior.

"They will be expecting that." Silverstar pointed out. "They will be ready for battle, every single warrior in camp."

But raw determination was in flames in Smallclaw's eyes. "I have to rescue her..." she rasped. "She's my friend."

Smallclaw turned to the nursery. Narrowing her eyes, she padded off into the sheltered haven.

Softwind and Silverstar watched her go. Then Softwind eventually slunk into the warriors den.

Silverstar's head dropped. Sighing, she made her way into her den.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Smallclaw. Silverstar. Goldenheart. Everything was_ spinning in Mosskit's mind. Hunger clawed in her belly. She hadn't eaten for the past day.

Happiest prisoner? She thought. Mosskit hadn't broken a single rule and she was miserable.

Suddenly a tiny rabbit dropped into the pit. She dragged it into her moss nest. Mosskit just stared at it.

Well, she had to eat something. She bent her head and ate.

When she was finished, she looked up at the moon. _Oh Smallclaw, help me! _She pleaded.

In the Iceclan camp, Smallclaw heard her. She heard her when she was arguing with Silverstar.

Now, in the nursery, she felt all Mosskit had done for her. The happiness they had shared, the sheer joy of showing off….oh, how she had to get her back!

"Goldenheart?" she called. "Yes?" came a tentive voice. "It's me, Smallclaw!" meowed Smallclaw.

"Come in," sighed the queen. Smallclaw padded into her room. Goldenheart's eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"That was my last kit." She croaked. "I'm so sorry." Smallclaw tried to comfort her. But it did no good. "I heard you and Silverstar's conversation," Goldenheart continued. "Silverstar isn't going to send out a group to rescue my poor kit?"

Goldenheart met Smallclaw's gaze steadily. "Is this true?" she demanded.

Smallclaw bowed her head. "Yes it is." She meowed sadly. "Then leave me be." Goldenheart crackled.

Smallclaw nodded and started to leave the den, but Goldenheart called her back. "I expect more of the only cat besides me that knows what my kit is destined to do to do more for that cat."

She said meaningfully. Smallclaw looked at the ground in shame. Mosskit had been named when a wad of moss flew down into Mosskit's paws the moment she opened her eyes.

She, herself, did not tell Mosskit about this important omen. She felt her ears go red.

"Mind you, Softwind tried harder to persuade Silverstar than you did!" Goldenheart hissed. "Try, try, and try, until you succeed!"

Smallclaw narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Goldenheart had been her mother when she was just a kit. Always, when one of the litter was about to give up, Goldenheart had repeated these somewhat ominous words. The first couple times she had said it, the kit had listened intently, like Goldenheart was the wisest cat to walk the earth. But after those few times, it had begun to get rather annoying.

Smallclaw bit back an annoyed yowl. "I'll try my best, Goldenheart." She promised. Goldenheart nodded and flicked her tail farewell.

Smallclaw gave an inward sigh and padded out of the dark haven. She lifted her gaze up to the moon.

_Oh Smallclaw, help me! _The voice echoed in her mind. She returned the message. _I can't. Silverstar won't let me._

Smallclaw thought. She could feel a tremor of sadness in Mosskit. _But you have to! _Mosskit thought back.

_Even if the clan needs you most! I'm miserable! _Smallclaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. _But that would be going against the Warrior Code! _She reminded Mosskit.

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _Mosskit apologized. _Ok, I'm going to have to do something about it! _Smallclaw gaped at the moon. _You can't! They would slaughter you! _Smallclaw gasped.

_Who said I would fight? I'll sneak!_ Mosskit replied. Smallclaw stared helplessly at the moon.

_Well, I guess. If it's your only hope. _


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Smallclaw had given up hope! _The thought was shrilling to Mosskit. She shivered.

In the midnight air, all was silent. _Smallclaw, let's talk at midnight again sometime. _She told Smallclaw.

_Oh, all right. _Smallclaw agreed. _If I can stay up. Good night._

Suddenly a thought occurred to Mosskit. _Wait!_ She thought.

_What?_

Exited energy was pulsing through her body, making her slightly dizzy. _I just thought of something! _She didn't wait for a reply.

_I could tell you secrets of StormClan! _

Pause.

_If you can find some out. _Smallclaw thought. _All right. Good night._

Dizziness turned nonchalant. She soon found herself very tired. _Good night._ It had been a rough day.

Mosskit turned around three times to settle in. Then she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Mosskit was awoken by a yowl. Startled, she jumped to her feet.

She heard yowls of fighting. Mosskit was puzzled. Did Iceclan attack?

A cat she did not know bounded into the pit. Mosskit flattened her ears warily.

"It is quite alright young one." She purred soothingly. "I am not your enemy."

The cat was brown with white paws, a white chest, and a white tipped tail.

Mosskit could tell it was a she-cat by her voice. "I am Maple." The cat held it's tail high. "You must come back with us."

Mosskit took a step back. Suddenly, there was a hiss from behind her. She spun around.

This cat smelled of StormClan. He was gray with black stripes. He hissed again, lashing his tail left and right.

Maple stepped in front of Mosskit. She hissed, "Run!" There was another cat behind Mosskit. He gingerly picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Hurry!" Maple hissed.

The gray cat crouched, hissing and spitting, ready to spring….but Maple beat him to it. She yowled a battle cry and lunged.

The cat that had picked up Mosskit was a light brown with white tipped ears. "Get a move on Birch!" Maple grunted as she was shunted aside with a blow of the dark StormClan Warrior.

Birch bounded out of the pit and raced past the fighting cats.

Soon they were out of the StormClan camp. Mosskit had never seen StormClan territory except for the pit. Everything was grass and hills. But she could she a big rock in the distance….Mosskit blinked sheepishly.

Traveling always made her sleepy. Plus, she was still tired from yesterday. She closed her eyes and in seconds, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_Mosskit woke up. But she_ didn't open her eyes.

She wanted to saver Smallclaw's thought-voice. Her thought-voice was sweet and thoughtful. Smallclaw always told her that her thought-voice was strong and courageous.

Mosskit heard meows from all around her.

"Is she alive?"

"Why is she sleeping?"

"She's only a kit! What do you expect?"

"Wake her up!"

"Let her sleep!"

Mosskit gathered her courage and blinked open her eyes. In front of her, there were eight cats, all battle scared.

Mosskit recognized Maple in front of Birch. "Hello young one," Maple greeted. "Welcome."

Mosskit looked around. There were hills and a stump. She didn't recognize this place. Where was she?

"Is that the one?" A dark voice aroused Mosskit. She jumped in surprise. Then she spun around. The cat was a dank gray with scars covering his face.

"Yes it is, Stone." Maple meowed. Stone lifted his head.

"I have an idea this will make a fine…." Stone looked closer at Mosskit. Mosskit tried to stand taller. She kept herself from shrinking back at Stone's menacing gaze and acrid breath. "….fighter." he finished.

"Now, what is your name young one?"

"Mosskit."

"All right then. Maple, you are in charge of teaching this young kit."

Stone's eyes glowed. "Your new name will be Moss."

_Moss._ Thought Moss. _At least that name is shorter. But how long will I stay with these rouges?_

Stone roused Moss by saying, "To prove yourself worthy, you must attack a kittypet and win." Moss tilted her head. "Now?"

Stone gave out a purr cracked with age. "Yes, now. Maple, go with her and report back to me." Maple dipped her head. "Certainly, Stone."

She beckoned with her tail for Moss to follow. "Come." She meowed. Moss padded to her. "Twolegplace is not far."

Moss took a deep breath and followed.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_Smallclaw crept through the ferns, _her fur prickling in anticipation. She had scented something in the wind when she had been in the plains...she had caught a whiff of it, but she could not decipher it.

Suddenly she caught another whiff of it, but now it was unmistakable. _Rouges!_

Smallclaw growled, deep and low. She could just make out a dark gray pelt in the fronds...it suddenly lept forward, tumbling into her.

Smallclaw yowled for help as she saw more cats coming. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...seven cats all strong and ready to stir up trouble.

Smallclaw bit into the gray cat's fur. But the dark coat was thick and Smallclaw the tiniest bit of pain.

He lashed out his long, grisly claws that showed many signs of it in battle and slashed them deep into Smallclaw's back. Exhilarating pain shot through her. She became confused.

In a daze, all she could do was scream out her pain to the entire forest.

A few birds, foolish enough to stay by the cats, streamed from the swaying grass, calling panic stricken cries to its mate. The other birds shot upwards also, but did not cry helplessly like the opposite birds. It just flew soundlessly from it's perch to join their horrified partner.

Smallclaw fell to the ground in pain, hardly noticing what happened around her. The gray cat just simply glanced at Smallclaw's injured back and charged away towards camp, his followers hot on his heels.

"No..." Smallclaw groaned in agony. She had to protect the camp!

She tried to get up, but the pain was to much for her. Smallclaw fell to the dirt and grit again, panting. Blackness swum in Smallclaw's head. She fought to stay calm.

How did a rouge injure her so badly? Suddenly there was a yowl coming from the direction of camp. _No!_ The rouges had attacked camp!

She forgot her pain and sprinted towards the IceClan camp. When she got there, the camp was full of withering cats. Silverstar was locked in battle with the gray cat.

She looked overwhelmed with the moves he was using. Yowling, Smallclaw leapt into battle. The gray cat looked surprised to see her there, but it didn't dull his scences.

He lunged out at Smallclaw with his claws. She dodged it as Silverstar bit hard into his leg.

He barely flinched. He was about to take another blow when there was a yowl, "They don't have one!"

The gray cat froze and looked at Silverstar quizzedly. "Why-?" But Silverstar beat him to it. "Get out _now._" She hissed.

The dark cat shrugged and called a retreat to his cats. They sprinted out of camp.

Smallclaw remembered her pain again. Groaning, she plopped on the ground, exhausted.

Silverstar's eyes were wide as she spotted Smallclaw's back. "Silverstorm!" she called.

"There's no need-"Smallclaw began. But Silverstar's stare cut her off. "Have you seen your back!" she cried. Smallclaw trembled at her gaze. "N-no..." she stammered.

Silverstorm padded up. "Who did this?" she asked calmly. "That gray tom." Smallclaw answered.

"Stone," Silverstar growled. "Come," Silverstorm meowed. "I'll get you some herbs for it." She beckoned with her tail.

Smallclaw put her two front paws in front of her. She tried to move so her back paws pushed her up, but as soon as she did this, pain exploded from muzzle to tail tip.

Smallclaw yowled in agony. All the cats that were licking their wounds turned to stare. Smallclaw felt her ears go red in embarrassment.

On the ground though, it is easy to get a full view of a cat. All the warriors and apprentices stared at Smallclaw in shock.

Silverstorm tenderly clamped Smallclaw's scruff in her jaws and dragged her to her den. The eyes of the clan followed.

Smallclaw met their gaze so menacingly, that they had to look away.

When the two cats made it to the medicine cat's den, Smallclaw's ears were a bright red.

Inspecting Smallclaw's wound, Silverstorm growled, "Stone will pay!"


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**_M_**oss had to sprint to keep up. "Slow down!" she called to Maple. "We're in no hurry."

But Maple kept up the pace. The Twoleg nests loomed in front of them, peering over the treetops.

Moss had never seen Twoleg nests before. Suddenly there was a yell from a Twoleg. Maple froze. So did Moss.

A bell tinkled.

A door slammed.

Moss knew a kittypet was nearby. Maple nodded to Moss as a young pure white kittypet tom jumped down from his fence.

The Twoleg yelled again, this time its voice loud and raucous. The kittypet, amber eyes wide with fear, ran into the woods, its bell ringing treacherously.

Moss crouched, eyes alight with excitement. Maple nodded again, as if to say, "Whenever you are ready,"

Moss took aim, and then pounced, kicking up leaves on the forest floor. Moss felt the cool breeze ruffle her fur as time stretched out. She felt no fear, only exhilaration.

Moss landed squarely on the tom's shoulders, digging her tiny but sharp claws into its flesh.

Moss could smell it was still a tom. "Mrrroww!" The cat yowled.

Suddenly something, a silent message, as it came from SkyClan themselves, _was she going to have to kill him?_

While the tom struggled vainly to free his shoulders, Maple watched, eyeing Moss carefully.

Moss decided to try something different. She took one paw off the white tom's shoulders and scraped it across his back. The tom wailed in agony. Blood welled up in a line on his fur, making white and red clash together.

Moss felt strangely guilty. She blinked. Was she really fit to be a fighter?

While Moss was deep in thought, the tom had managed to throw her off. Moss landed on her side with a thump. She struggled to her paws.

Now the white tom's blood was dripping down his flank. Breathing heavily, he threw himself onto Moss.

Moss easily dodged him. The kittypet crashed into the muddy forest floor, face first. Moss saw her chance.

She ran towards the tom and scratched his underbelly. The white cat's eyes opened as wide as full moons. He gasped.

Then, shuddering closed his amber eyes and became limp. Moss felt numb. Did she kill him?

But then she saw a leaf blow slightly as he breathed. He was faking his death. Moss let out a sigh of relief.

"You did well, young one." Maple meowed, padding up to her side, not noticing that the tomcat was still alive.

"Thanks," Moss mewed. She was exhausted.

"Come," Maple beckoned with her tail. "We must report to Stone."

Moss gave one last look at the kittypet, her paws tingling, and bounded after Maple.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**_I_** swear! She was the most beautiful cat I've ever seen!" The white tom said dreamily.

"No," meowed his friend, Fudge. "I know what you're thinking, Blizzard. Really, she _attacked _you! How can you like her?"

Blizzard twitched his tail in annoyance. "But Fudge, _you've _never seen a cat that was special to you!"

Fudge shook his small brown head. "I've got you." He mewed.

Blizzard sighed. "That's not what I meant." Fudge stared at him.

He blinked. He sat up and brushed his tail against Blizzard's fresh back wound. Blizzard winced.

"I'm going to see her, no matter what you say!" Blizzard growled. Fudge bowed his head. Then he raised it again, yellow eyes burning like the sun.

"You are NOT going out there! I-I won't let you! They'll rip your heart out and feed it to the mice!"

Blizzard held his frightened friend's gaze steadily. "You can't make me stay here forever." He meowed softly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. And I'm not coming back."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_M_oss trudged home, feeling somewhat guilty.

Exhausted, every paw step was painful. Why was she feeling guilty about attacking a _kittypet?_ What was wrong with her?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Maple and Moss reached camp, they were welcomed by triumphant yowls of excitement.

Moss closed her eyes as she walked into camp, savoring the attention. When she opened them, she stopped and gasped.

The rouges around her were all freshly battle scared.

"W-what happened?" she stammered.

Stone answered her, "We attacked IceClan."

Moss froze, a cold feeling gripping her spine. "N-no..."she whispered. Suddenly unable to control herself, she blurted, "_WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY CLAN!_"

Stone stared at her. "But I thought your Clan was StormClan!" he meowed, shocked.

Moss shook her head, fear, pain and rage threatening to control her. She told them her story, shivering with shock.

When she was finished, she backed away from the rouges. "I-I hate you!" she whisper-shouted. "I hate you all!"

And with that she backed away out of the rouges' camp, running away from a nightmare that would haunt her for a long time.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

_B_lizzard spent the rest of the afternoon perched on his fence post. He felt sore all over. He hunched his white shoulders, only making it more painful. He winced.

The white tom was thinking about the next day.

What if some cat attacked him again?

The wound on his back suddenly became more painful then ever, causing excruciating pain. He yowled in agony and sadness.

One house folk pulled up his invisible door and shouted. This made the young tom feel all the worse. He tried to concentrate on something good-the she-cat. Pictures of her flashed through his mind's eye.

Gazing out at the forest, tomorrow seemed so far away...maybe he should go now. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Looking around warily to see if Fudge was watching, he bunched his soft muscles and sprang. His bell tingled and he held his breath; hoping it didn't bring unwanted attention.

Birds chirped as the warm sun shone. He sighed in relief, and then sat up. Looking around, he saw the leaves covering the forest floor, in colors of red, orange, brown, yellow, and some green.

He decided he'd better get going in case Fudge came to the fence post where Blizzard was sitting moments before only to discover he had disappeared.

Blizzard padded through the sunlit forest, welcoming the warm shafts of sunlight on his white fur and sore muscles. He crouched low, just to make sure he wasn't caught by who knows who in an unfamiliar forest.

He winced as pain throbbed in his shoulders. His ear twitched uncomfortably as he replayed his fight with the silver cat over and over again in his mind.

What if he found her, but she didn't like him as he liked her?

He blinked his amber eyes slowly.

He just would have to take the chance.


	13. Epilouge

_Epilogue_

Blizzard finds Moss, and they have kits after a while. They are named Snowkit, Leafkit, Firekit, and Rockkit.

After the kits are grown up, they decide to dedicate their lives to explore uncharted territory and maybe settle down somewhere. But that is a different story...

As for Moss and Blizzard, they go back to IceClan where they are welcomed into the Clan. Moss soon receives her warrior name (Mossstorm) and soon becomes deputy. Blizzard's name is changed to Blizzardfur and he is taught the ways of the wild and lives in IceClan the rest of his life.

So I hope you liked my story. No, don't be sad. The adventures don't stop there. No, Mossstorm has got a destiny laid out for her...but, that is also a different story.


End file.
